Nature Magic
Nature Magic is a school of magic consisting of spells that influence nature, heal allies and control earth. Generally, a nature mage would be a valued healer if no cleric or paladin is with the party. Other than healing, a nature mage can be good at crowd control and defense. Nature mages can choose to start with an animal familiar, which essentially functions as an extremely intelligent pet. Familiars chosen are: Giant Ant, Dire Wolf, Sevencoat Serpent or Moss Pig. Level 1: -Shillelagh: Imbues the user's wooden/stone weapon with nature magic, causing it to deal piercing damage similar to a spear or sword. The spell also increases the users' proficiency with the object, as well as their confidence. -Infestation: Causes a small army of nearby ants to ally with the user temporarily. The ants can be controlled to crawl up a targets' body and freak them out. -Know Direction: Causes the user to instantly know which direction theyre facing. ---(Upgrade) Know Area: Causes the user to instantly know a detailed map of the area as to they're memory. -Hide From Animals: Allows the user and it's allies to magically make themselves invisible to animals. -Stabilize: Causes a target to heal slowly over a long period of time. -Diagnose Disease/Wounds: Allows the user to automatically detect nearby infected/wounded within 10 feet. Level 2: -Primal Savagery: Causes the user's nails and teeth to elongate and sharpen. The spell has a side-effect of making the user more bloodthirsty, as well as un-discerning of enemies. ---(Upgrade) Primal Form: Causes the user's hair to grow out, as well as the user's muscles to grow. Causes the user to look somewhat wolf-like, with a side-effect of making them a bloodthirsty animal. -Thorn Whip: Allows the user to control nearby plant life, making nearby vines and roots grab a target. -Acid Splash: Creates an orb of acid in the user's palm, which can be thrown at a target similarly to a baseball. -Acid Maw: Allows the user's animal companion to have a weakish poison gland connected to their fangs. ---(Upgrade) Paralytic Maw: Switches the animal's weak poison with a paralytic agent. -Ant Haul: Allows the target to be able to carry up to 3 times the weight they're able to carry currently. -Aspect of the Falcon: Increases the user's perception and eyesight. -Cure Light Wounds: Allows the user to heal cuts and bruises, but does not help with pain. ---(Upgrade) Distant Cure: Allows the user to -Scamper: Allows the user's animal companion to move at high speeds for a short time. Level 3: -Animal Trance: Causes non-magical creatures to enter a non-aggressive trance of tranquility. -Tremor: Causes a tremor in the nearby area, usually terrifying small creatures. -Soothing Mud: Allows the user to create a mud remedy that can improve a target's pain tolerance. -Mudshot: Creates a tendril of mud that will shoot at a target. Level 4: -Mud Elemental: Summons a large, bubbly mud elemental to help the user fight. -Cure Wounds: Allows the user to heal most wounds except the extremes.